


[a softer world] It happens every day

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [7]
Category: A Softer World, Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Meg is underappreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: ASW 1076:I keep your picture on my wall,/a far off place/to dream of going.Meg March + A softer World
Series: My a softer world remixes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 4





	1. The greatest love of your life Is gonna call during dinner... From the home of the girl that he's living with now

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines  
the first panel shows Meg March (a young white woman, with dark hair) looking at John Brooke, who is half in the frame with his back to the viewer. the text on it reads: You and me. The second panel shows Meg from behind, her head is slightly bowed and her two children are hanging over her shoulders their face obscured by them. the text on it reads: and the baby makes. the third panel shows Meg from the shoulder downwards with one hand she is touching green fabric in the shop. the text on it reads: life into a string of compromises. /end id]

492: [[This just isn´t the life/I hoped I´d have.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D514&t=MTY5Njc0NDQ0NTkxOTQ1YzFkZTNiOWJiYmEyNzkyY2ZiZDIzYzJjOCxwRVkzWHdiSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623770586786791424%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935460)]

Text from[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D492&t=YjVhZjc2NTQyM2Q2ODVjMzUxYmUyY2Q4YThmYzRmZDdjODUzOGRmMyxwRVkzWHdiSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623770586786791424%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935460)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=YTQ0ZDVjYWM1OGU2NjAyNWIzYTE2MWM3YTk0MTg0NDllNjRlZGMzOSxwRVkzWHdiSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623770586786791424%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935460)

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines   
the first panel shows Meg March from behind, her head is slightly bowed and her two children are hanging over her shoulders their face obscured by them. the text on it reads: You are a good person and I love you. The second panel shows Meg with her hand on her face, looking to the left with a sad expression. the text on it reads: This just isn´t the life. the third panel shows Megs hand touching a green fabric. the text on it reads: I hoped I´d have. /end id]

514: [You and me, baby!/We are the future,/and the future is bleak./(I weep for our stupid, stupid children.)]

Text from[a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D514&t=NzNiMTQxNjRkY2NjZTRjNzYzNzdlYjgzMDgzMjZkODM5YzA2YzIxNyxTMFZGaWtPNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623778904550834176%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935464)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=NzlkYmE4YmYzYzJkNjdlZjBiYzE1Nzk0MjM1MDI2ZDc2Y2RkZmNhYixTMFZGaWtPNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623778904550834176%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935464)


	2. when all you wanted was to be wanted

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines the first panel shows Meg March (a young white woman, with brown hair) in a purple dress, standing in line with other girls. The text on it reads: “I wonder if the ugly duckling felt stupid.” The second panel shows Meg standing on the stairs in a frilly pink dress with another girl. The text on it reads: “when he realized being pretty”. Rhe third panel shows Meg from the shoulder up, she is wearing the pink dress and looks to the left with a upset expression, the text on it reads: “didn´t magical solve all his problems.” /end id]

552: (of course he got no sympathy from the ducklings that were still ugly.)

Text from[ a softer world here ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D552&t=NTk2ZmQ5MmJhNTQxZTkyMmUyMDU4ZGZkOWM3MzE3NGJhNWJjMzI1NSxYc0w3amJvOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623646622055890945%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935419)/ images from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&t=ZDgyZDJkNDlmNzdjMTk3N2UzYzE2ZTMwYmM0YjU3N2M4NTI4ZDAxYyxYc0w3amJvOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623646622055890945%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&m=1&ts=1597935419)


	3. Then she burnt the toast just like the day before

[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines The first panel shows Meg March standing in the doorwayof her house, wipping her hands clean. The text on it reads: “some laundrettes eat socks”. The second panel shows Meg with her hand on her face, looking to the left with a sad expression. The text on it reads: “the one in my neighbourhood”. the third panel shows Megs hand touching a green fabric. the text on it reads: “eats hope”. /end id]

99: [Now where's your picket fence, love?/And where's that shiny car?/And did it ever get you far?]

Text from[ a softer world here ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=69)/ images from [here](http://www.kissthemgoodbye.net/movie/thumbnails.php?album=997)

**Author's Note:**

> He recharged his champagne flute, watched  
> the newlywed cut her five-tiered cake, both hands  
> on the knife. “Is it too late for us to try?” Derek whispered  
> to no one, as the bride glided herself onto the dance floor,  
> taking turns first to lead then follow.  
> -Megan Married Herself by Caroline Bird


End file.
